Bump in the Road
by CaptainDaniiKirk
Summary: At Hogwarts, about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest.**

**A/N: This chapter moves very quickly. I wanted this story to be more about the relationship not them actually getting together. I haven't seen many of them and I thought I'd have a go :) Let me know what you think so far please? :)**

Rose looked over at the boy her father told her not to talk to, he was quite good looking. His name was Scorpius Malfoy and according to her father he would be a git like his father.

Professor McGonagall called her name and she walked up to the sorting hat.

"Ravenclaw!"

She smiled and made her way over to the Ravenclaw table. There was a round of applause from the table as she sat down. She looked over to her cousin Albus at the Gryffindor table, his face looked sad. He wanted them to be in the same house because they were pretty much best friends rather than cousins. She always dreamed of being in Ravenclaw, that's the house her Aunty Luna was sorted into and she always admired her. She was crazy but she was amazing.

Scorpius looked up as the girl with the red bushy hair sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She looked flustered but happy, and she looked cute as she smiled and sat down. It's was no surprise when he sat under the sorting hat thinking about her that he was also placed in Ravenclaw. His father would be furious. He wanted him to be in Slytherin for as long as he could remember. That would be a fun conversation. He sat opposite the red-head and tried to catch her eye. He'd have to work his 'Malfoy charm' on her. He held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Urm, Rose Weasley."

She looked worried as she shook his hand, but he didn't think anything of it.

"Nice to meet you Rose."

The next few weeks passed and Scorpius tried again to spark up conversations with Rose, but with no results. She'd just shrug and nod. He was about to give up when finally she spoke to him in potions one day.

"Do you have to crush or slice the bean?"

He was stunned and took a while to reply.

"Um you crush it, it lets the juices out better."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled.

**6 hours before: **

"I don't know what to do Albus. He's been nothing but polite to me, but Dad doesn't want me to associate with him." Rose asked.

"Well, my Dad told me not to judge anyone because of the war and that they aren't their parents or grandparents." Albus answered.

"Yeah well your dad is actually reasonable unlike mine. You know what mine is like." "True." He nodded.

"Just talk to him and judge him for yourself, you won't know what he's really like unless you get to know him."

"Yeah you're right. Thanks Albus."

Each day the conversation slowly grew. Until it was full conversations all the time. They even shared secrets and private jokes. Albus even became friends with him to over time.

"Hey Rosie, what you up to?" Scorpius asked.

"Studying, as should you be." She replied.

"We all know I'm a natural genius." He winked.

"These are our fifth year exams, we need to do well. This sets us up for our future."

"I love the nerdy side of you." He said whilst kissing her neck.

"Stop distracting me, and get on with it."

It had taken him 4 years to eventually pluck up the courage to ask her out and he would never forget it. It was March the previous year, and the trio had arranged to meet in Hogsmeade. Albus told them at the last minute that he couldn't make it, so it left just Rose and Scorpius walking together along the lane to The Three Broomsticks.

"Rosie, do you ever see me as more than a friend?" He asked nervously, peeking up at her with his grey eyes.

"Uh I guess, kind of. Why?" She replied.

"I like you Rose, like like you. A lot." He rushed.

"Oh I see."

"Is that all I'm gonna get back from the most talkative girl that I know?" He joked.

"Shut up Malfoy." She said whilst closing the gap between them.

She kissed his lips softly and stepped back.

"Is that all I get? Four years I've been waiting for that, and that's it?" He laughed.

She looked a little hurt, and he realised she had taken that the wrong way. He grabbed her and pulled her back to him, and kissed her with a sense of urgency. At first she was shocked, but then eventually she got a hold of herself and kissed him back. She had also waited four years, and she made sure he knew that with this kiss.

Now a year on, they were still together. Despite many people being against the relationship, they got through it. Many people even came round to it after they realised it wasn't just a fling.

"Earth to Scorpius!?" Rose was waving her hands in front his face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It's a muggle term for when someone spaces out and isn't listening."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking."

"Oh what about?"

"Us."

"Oh. All good I hope." She replied sheepishly.

"Of course," He hugged her. "I wish you wouldn't always assume that I'm always thinking something bad."

"Sorry." She kissed his neck from where he had moved her onto his lap. "I love you." She breathed between kisses.

"I love you to Rose, now get on with your work before you get even more distracted."

"Maybe I want to be distracted?" She teased.

"Yeah right, the great Rose Weasley not wanting to study. I'll believe it when I see it."

She manoeuvred herself round so that her legs were wrapped round his waist. She leant leant over and kissed from the bottom of his neck right up to his ear and whispered to him.

"I'm ready Scorpius."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot in this fan fiction.**

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter, but I needed it to end their because I wanted what happens next on the next chapter :) please review! Means so much and it helps to!**

"Are you sure about this Rosie? You know we can wait for as long as you need." Scorpius told her.

"I want to Scorpius, I'm ready and I love you." She replied breathlessly, still kissing his neck.

"Okay, we'll do you want to do the contraceptive charm on you, or should I have it?"

"Both, you can't be too careful."

"Okay good plan."

After the spells had been cast, they awkward walked towards each other again. He started to undress himself, when Rose walked towards him and took over. She undone his robes slowly and the same with the rest of his clothes. She'd seen people do this on the muggle device called a television in romance films and things. She guided his hands onto her and got him to take off her clothes. They laid on the bed kissing for a little while, until Rose slowly guided Scorpius into her.

"Be gentle, please." She whispered softly in his ear.

"Just tell me if it hurts too much and i'll stop." He replied.

"I will. I love you Scorpius." She promised.

"I love you to Rose." He told her.

He slowly thrusted into her, and watched her reaction. It was both of their first times, so neither knew what to expect really. For Scorpius, it was great, apart from worrying he was hurting Rose and worrying he was going to finish too soon. For Rose, it was slightly more painful, but it wasn't terrible and eventually the pain eased and she enjoyed it. As the pain eased she pulled Scorpius's hips and pushed him further into her, encouraging him to go faster. This made both of them moan with pleasure. She kissed him roughly on the lips and started to manoeuvre round so that she was on top. She thrusted onto him and it didn't take long for them both to reach their climax. Rose called out Scorpius's name as she climaxed and sent him over the edge to.

After they had caught their breath, they laid on the bed together. Scorpius laid on his back and Rose laid draped over him on her side. He ran his fingers along her side as they sat in silence for a little while. She quivered with every stroke.

"How can you have such an effect on me? No wonder the sex was good, just you running your fingers along my body feels heavenly." She laughed.

"Oh, just good was it. Thanks Rosie." He joked and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well anyway, I better get back on with my studying. Thanks for the nice break though, we will definitely have to do that more often." She said as she started getting dressed again.

"Oh no." Scorpius said looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rose, now looking equally as worried.

"I have corrupted you, that's what's wrong." He laughed.

"Shut up Scorpius, you had me terrified them you bloody git."

She threw a pillow at his face but he was too quick and already had his wand out, flicking the pillow back at her with ease. Rose pulled out her wand and beckoned Scorpius.

"Oh I see how you wanna play it, bring it on Weasley." He joked.

She hit him in the chest with a tickling jinx and he doubled over on the floor in a fit of giggles, clutching his stomach. Rose couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Finite Incantatum" she muttered with a flick of her wand.

"You cheater. You didn't even give me a chance!" He moaned.

With that he shot a jinx at her. At first she thought he'd missed, until she leant on the table and stuck there. He had shot her with a sticking jinx. She tried to escape the table but ended up getting even more stuck. She realised that her wand was stuck to her hand and ended the spell.

"I win!" She announced then stuck her tongue out again.

"This time Weasley." He told her whilst pulling her in for a hug.

"You always win. I blame my father for letting your mother hit him in 3rd year. He started some sort of chain in weakness."

"From what I hear, he deserved it." She giggled.

They went back to studying until late into the night. When Scorpius realised the time, he got up and gave Rose a kiss.

"See you bright and early at the Potions exam my love."

"I'm gonna beat you at that to you know." She teased.

"We'll see about that Rosie." He said whilst walking out of the door. "Love you."

"Love you to!"

Rose leant her head on the desk, and drifted off to sleep. When she awoke the light was coming through the drapes and her alarm clock was going off. She got showered and dressed and started to head to down to the great hall for her Potions exam.

After they had all been seated she looked around for Scorpius, he was sitting a few rows in in front to the left of her. She shouldn't of looked over. It brought back memories from the night before. How the hell was she supposed to concentrate now.

"Begin the test."

A voice said from the front of the hall, and the papers opened to the first page.

**Question 1: Which ingredients are used to create a successful polyjuice potion? **

Her mind went blank. This was going to be the easiest question and she was already stumped. Hair from the person you wanted to transform into, she remembered that much.

'_ She ran her hand through Scorpius's hair as he thrusted into her.' _

This was not the kind of thought that she needed in her head right now.

Scorpius was having the same sort of problem. He couldn't keep his mind off of last night either. He thought back to how beautiful she looked as she undressed herself nervously. She was beautiful anyway, but when she's nervous she pulls the cutest faces. Her frIzzy red hair was wild, but perfect.

_'Focus Scorpius, jeeze.' _He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, just this plot line.**

**A/N: there's a tiny bit of Dramione and Snily in this chapter, but I mean tiny so if you dont like them it's still all Scorose. It just adds to Dracos character :) please review, it helps me loads :)**

After the exam Scorpius gave Rose a kiss and told her he was tired. He had been rethinking something his father had spoken about when he first told him about his feelings for Rose. He wanted to be on his own and think.

'_Scorpius, you need to follow your heart. I didn't at school and I regretted it. I let my bad upbringing and wrong decisions rule my life. You know Rose's mother? I really liked her, but because my father brought me up believing she was scum of the earth, I never told her. In fact I made her life hell, and I regret every second of it now. Of course at the time I thought it was the right thing to do. But please don't let this opportunity pass. I mean of course I love your mother, but I will always regret losing the opportunity. And don't do anything to mess it up either because you might not get another chance. My Godfather Severus told me a story once about a woman he loved. He messed up and called her a nasty word because he was jealous and she barely spoke to him again, and then she was tragically killed. He never told me who it was though. So basically Scorpius, don't make the same mistakes we made, follow your heart.'_

That was the speech that made him pluck up the courage to ask Rose to be his girlfriend, and it was rethinking it that made him realise he didn't want to lose her. He had to do something special for her to make her realise that he is totally in love with her, after all, she had made love with him last night and that was her token of her affection. He grabbed his coat robes and walked into Hogsmeade. They were on study leave so they were allowed to pretty much come and go as they pleased. He went into a few shops with no success, until he found a small jewellery shop tucked away in a corner. He walked inside and straight away saw what he wanted to buy her.

He walked back up to Hogwarts once he had purchased the gift and had it gift wrapped. Rose was sitting in her dorm room studying, worrying about Scorpius, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She yelled.

"Hey Rosie, how you doing?" He asked casually.

"Fine, was just worrying about you." She replied sulkily.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that I brought you a present." He smirked.

She jumped up energetically.

"Ooh, what is it?" She asked excitedly.

She loved surprises and he knew it. She held out her hands and shut her eyes as he pulled a small gift out of his pocket. He cleared his throat and she opened her eyes. Scorpius was down on one knee.

"Scorpius, don't do this.. Its sweet and all but we're still in sch-"

He stopped her talking with his free hand.

"I was doing my shoelace you muppet." He chuckled.

"Oh I see." Rose blushed.

He passed Rosie the little box, and watched her intently as she pulled the ribbon off and tore the box from the wrapping paper then opened the box carefully.

"Aw, Scorpius it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" She squealed.

She turned the eternity ring round in her hands. It was shaped like an infinity symbol, and on had the word 'Always' inscribed into it which little pictures of the couple in each letter.

"That's okay Rosie. I love you, always."

"I love you to, infinity." She said whilst pointing the ring at him.

He put the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand.

"Such a gentleman." She winked.

"Good because the things I want to do to you right now aren't very gentlemanly at all."

They both giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and started to pull her hair to one side of her face. He gave her a small kiss on the side of her neck, and it got the desired effect. She let out a small moan, and pulled his face to hers. They kissed passionately for a few minutes when Rose started to run her fingers across Scorpius's crotch. She could feel him getting harder under her touch and she loved it. She liked the control she could have in one movement and this made her very excited. She led Scorpius to the the bed and pushed him down. He pulled her down with him and she straddled him. She took control the whole time. She was definitely less awkward and more confident than last night, and Scorpius was loving it. He had definitely unleashed the fire from Rose, and he loved every second of this amazing fiery woman.

They awoke the next day to the sound of Rose's alarm clock playing the radio.

"You're beautiful, Rose. I hope you know that." Scorpius told her as she bunched her hair up and tied it back.

"I've only just woken up, you must really love me if you think that." She laughed.

"Yeah I guess so, my little fiery redhead."

"Shut up you, or that fiery side will stay away."

That shut him up. He left her room to go and get ready for their Defence Against The Dark Arts exam.

The next few weeks consisted of pretty much the same routine, except there wasn't always sex. They didn't want their relationship based entirely on it. Sometimes they would just study together or watch movies, or go for walks. Everything was going well, or so Scorpius thought. Until Rose wanted to talk to him one night alone.

"What's up firecracker? I don't like seeing your pretty face all upset."

"I missed my period."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and writing to this fan fiction. JK Rowling owns everything else.**

**A/N: Enjoy, and please review! :)**

"Fuck. But we're always careful?" He exclaimed.

"Except for the day you gave me this ring. We didn't use any spells, and by the time I remembered it was too late for a morning after spell. And then I forgot, until today when I was talking to Lily and she was on about period pains. I figured out I was supposed to have mine last week." She told him.

She felt sick. This was all too much. Things were going perfect, and now this had happened. They were too young for a kid, they were still kids themselves. She didn't know what to do.

"What are we going to do Scorpius?" She cried.

"We'll figure this out together okay?" He reassured her. "First you need to talk to Madam Pomfrey."

They walked in silence hand in hand to the hospital wing. They both looked like they'd seen Nearly Headless Nick show them why it's only nearly. When they got to the hospital wing, they explained everything to Madam Pomfrey. She didn't judge them, she just told them to come back in three days because she wouldn't be able to tell them anything as it was too soon and a test would be inaccurate. They walked back together in silence. When they got back to the dorm, Rose couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Please say something."

"I don't know what to say Rosie. I'm in shock. Glad you didn't break up with me though."

Rose looked at him confused.

"I thought you were breaking up with me when you wanted to talk. This is definitely better than that."

Rosie smiled at him, but he didn't return it.

"I'm gonna go back to my dorm, looks like we're gonna need to get as much sleep as possible now. Love you Rose."

He kissed her forehead and walked out. Rosie was exhausted. She laid on the bed and began to over think everything and cried. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

When she woke up the next day, she had a clearer mind and she knew what she wanted to do. She sent Scorpius an owl saying they needed to talk and that she'd be waiting by the Great Lake. When he arrived he looked even more terrified than the night before.

"You have got to stop scaring me like this Ro-"

She interrupted him by kissing him hard on the lips.

"This is your chance Malfoy."

"Chance for what? And why are we suddenly back at last name basis Weasley."

"Because I want it to be as painless as possible."

"Rosie, please. You're scaring me. What do you mean?"

"I'm giving you the option. You can walk away now and I won't tell anyone anything. I'll get i things sorted."

"Rosie, stop. I'm not walking away from you. I was confused to start with but now I'm okay, and I'm hurt that you actually thought I wanted that! I could never walk away. I love you so much and if there is a child growing inside of you that is half you and half me, there is no way I'm walking away or letting any harm come to them. You are perfect, and even something made up from half of you is going to be perfect, we'll just have to deal with my half when it comes to it."

"You know that made barely any sense right."

"What I'm trying to say is. I love you Rose, always, infinity, no matter what."

With that she kissed him more passionately that she ever had before.

"Now don't ever think anything that stupid again. You hear me Rose? Never. My heart can't handle much more of you trying to give me heart attacks."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to stay with me."

"I want to, always." He told her whilst kissing the finger her ring was on.

They sat out until lunchtime when Roses' belly started to rumble. "Come on we better feed you up, I want you and my future quidditch star to be fighting fit."

The next night they went out again to the Great Lake and talked about their plans.

"I'll take a break from Hogwarts until the baby is old enough to be left with a nanny, and then that way you can still study. We all know you're the smarter one." Scorpius told her.

"I don't know, I kind of wanted us both to have responsibility, but I don't want you to mess up your future." She replied.

"My future is with you and our baby. That sounds perfect to me."

Rose rested her head on his shoulder.

"We could do this couldn't we. I think we'll actually be good parents."

"Yes, we will be wonderful parents Tiberius James or Sadie." Scorpius smiled.

"I'm not calling any children of mine those names." She laughed.

Rose started shivering so they decided to call it a day and go back to the dorm. Scorpius stayed with her because her appointment was early the next day.

The bathroom in the hospital wing was cold and damp, and although Rose was bursting for the toilet, she still couldn't pee in the cauldron. It made her feel weird but eventually she managed it, and took it back in the side room that Scorpius and Madam Pomfrey were waiting for her. Madam Pomfrey put her wand to the edge of the cauldron and muttered an incantation. A liquid was pouring out the end of her wand.

"Now we wait for the colour to change. Red is negative, green is positive."

Scorpius took Rose's hand as they watched the cauldron contents change colour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters etc belong to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I am going to repost this as an alternative version because of different views, so if you don't like the colour the cauldron changed to don't worry because I am writing the same story again with the other alternative, to challenge my writing and keep everyone happy :) please review etc :) **

"We'll there's your answer." Madame Pomfrey told them.

They were so sure that she was pregnant that they had forgotten she might not be. They looked at each other in a look of shock. They were prepared for the colour to go green, not red. Rose rushed out of the room, tears filling her eyes.

"Thanks, ma'am. I think she got her hopes up a little bit. I'll calm her down and talk to her." Scorpius told her, them ran out of the room after Rose.

"Rosie, wait. Please."

"I'm sorry Scorpius, I don't know why I am so upset. Most normal teens would be over the moon." She whimpered through her tears.

"It's okay. I understand. I'd gotten my head round the idea, and was genuinely excited." He pulled her into a hug and leant his head on her shoulder.

"We'll have lots of babies when we finish school okay. As many as you want. I love you Rosie." He said quietly in her ear.

"Okay." She sniffed.

They headed to the bathrooms so Rose could freshen up, and Scorpius went into the bathroom as well. He stood at the sink looking in the mirror, and began to cry. The night before he had dreamt of a small version of him and Rosie running around in a meadow, he thought back to that now. He had gotten so used to the fact she was going to have a baby, they were going to have a child, that it was all he had thought about. He dried his eyes and went back in the hallway to wait for Rose. At least she looked liked she had stopped crying when she walked out.

"Come on, we better get to our exams. I know it's the last thing you want right now, but please try and concentrate."

She didn't manage to concentrate at the whole History of Magic exam, she pictured mini versions of her and Scorpius. This should of been her easiest exam, seen as how most of her family were a whole section of it. She managed to block out the images for long enough to answer the questions.

When they were dismissed, she walked straight back to the dorm. She didn't know where Scorpius was, and right now she didn't care. She thought about everything. It was probably for the best, that she wasn't pregnant. They wouldn't of been able to manage a baby and school, and get decent careers. Plus her dad would of killed her, he only just came round to the idea of her being with Scorpius, and that was only because of a lot of words from Mum, Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry.

Scorpius walked into the dorm, laid straight on the bed, and put his arms around Rose.

"I love you Scorpius, so much. Sorry for being such a pain."

"Shut up Rose, you're not a pain. I understand how you feel."

"It's probably for the best though right, when we're older we'll be able to provide more for a child." She told him.

"Yeah, you're right. Now how about a smile from my fiery redhead?" He laughed.

She beamed at him, then kissed him. She put every emotion she was feeling, into the kiss, and he could tell, but she stopped it before things got too heated.

"Come on, we'll go get some dinner." She told Scorpius as his stomach growled.

She led him to the great hall which had been rearranged into the food hall again. They ate and chatted over dinner and tried to forget about the events of the morning. They acted like nothing had happened in front of there friends as they didn't think it was necessary to tell them.

When they had finished classes etc for the day, they headed back to the Ravenclaw common room, only to find Hermione and Ron waiting with red blotchy faces.

"Mum, what's happened?" Rose said whilst running up to hug her.

"It's your nana Molly. She passed away this afternoon." Hermione choked out.

Molly had been suffering for a while, she was old and frail and seemed to catch every illness available, but it was still upsetting to hear this news. Rose broke down and collapsed to the floor sobbing her eyes out. Scorpius gave her a hug and told her he wouldn't give her some time with her family, and asked Hermione if she wanted him to find Hugo.

A few moments later he exited and was on his way to the Gryffindor common room. He found Hugo sitting by the fireplace studying.

"Hey mate, you need to go to the Ravenclaw common room. The password is strawberries." Scorpius said.

"Why? What's happened? Is Rose okay?"

"Yeah, Rose is fine, just go mate. Your parents are there."

"Okay, see you later."

Hugo walked off and Scorpius wasn't far behind, but instead of heading back to the common room, Scorpius headed to the Great Lake to think. Why did all this have to happen at once? He didn't like seeing his Rose upset, and at the minute that's all she was. At least he didn't have to worry about the baby scare anymore. But still, Molly was such a lovely woman, and Rose loved her so much. He knew he'd have to cheer her up, and be there for her as much as possible.

He went back to the dorm room and found Rose laying on her bed surrounded by photos of her and Molly and lots of tissue. He wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"It's okay Rosie, I'm here for you."

She sobbed even harder and began rocking back and forth within the constraints of Scorpius's strong arms.

"Shhh, I'm here baby."

She tried to force herself onto him, but he pushed her away lightly.

"Not now Rosie, you are hurting right now and you're just doing this because you're upset."

Unfortunately she didn't see it as a nice thing to do.

"You're rejecting me?! After the day I've had! Thanks a lot jerk." Rose shouted.

"No, it's not like that at all. I just don't want you doing this while your not in your right mind. It's been a long day, you need some sleep." He replied calmly.

"Get out! Just fuck off Scorpius. I don't need you right now." She shouted as she pushed him out the portrait hole.

"Rosie, please?" He pleaded.

"No. It's over. Get out."

**A/N: I hope I didn't offend anyone while writing about teen pregnancy, I don't mean any of it in a bad way, it's just supposed to be their wait of dealing with it :) please review. Love you guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, this would be a published story, not a fanfiction. **

**A/N: I apologise in advance for this chapter. It's not my favourite, but I've been working on it too long, I've rewritten it numerous times and I figured now I'd just post it so I can move on with the story otherwise I'll be here forever.**

Rose slammed the portrait in his face.

She realised soon after the mistake she had made, and became even more angry. Within minutes of realisation hitting, items from around her room were being thrown, smashing and crashing to the floor. Rose didn't even understand why she had flipped out the way she did. She understood why he said no, but she just wanted to feel close to him. Her head was all over the place at the minute, he'd understand that, right? Who was she kidding, she deserved for him to not take her back, or that's how she felt anyway. She eventually drifted off to sleep after a few hours of crying into her pillow.

Morning came and Rose awoke with red puffy eyes and make up all across her face. She got up and remembered the mess she had made of the room. With a flick of her wand, everything was placed back where it was and was fixed. Except her heart of course. That was shattered and broken into a million pieces as far as she was concerned.

Scorpius's eyes were much the same, except the make up, and so was his heart. He knew she was upset, but he didn't expect her to break up with him. He'd have to give her some space, but he knew they were both to stubborn to apologise first so this could go on for a while.

Rose couldn't focus on her work again, and it was tearing her apart inside. She was in the room, but didn't feel like it. She felt numb and alone.

When her last class was over, she went for a walk on the grounds. She found herself sitting by the memorial for everyone they lost in the wizarding war. She never knew any of these people, but she knew the stories, and her Uncle Fred was amongst the people who lost their lives to Voldemort. She would sometimes come here to think, because it made her realise her problems weren't as bad as she thought. This time it wasn't working though, because her problem walked round the corner as she was conjuring up some flowers.

"Oh, um, hi Rose." Scorpius stuttered.

"Hi." She muttered back.

They both stood in silence shifting their weight on their feet and staring at the ground.

"Well, bye then." He said as he turned on his heel and walked back where he came from.

Rose burst into tears the second he turned the corner. Why did they both have to be so stubborn? At this rate, they would never even have a conversation again, let alone get back together.

They avoided each other at all cost, she walked the long way round to Potions the next day, just to avoid him. What she didn't count on was the fact he was using that route to, and had forgotten his quill so he had to go back to his dorm. He walked smack bang into her, quite literally. They both landed on the floor with a crash, and all Rose's parchment was all over the place.

"Sorry! I am so sor- oh hi." Scorpius said as he realised it was Rose he had knocked down.

"It's okay, just help me pick my stuff up." She replied bluntly.

"How you doing Rose?" He asked her.

"Meh, okay I guess." She told him, eyes filling with tears. "Gotta go."

She walked off as fast as she could and headed for the bathroom.

After he had retrieved his quill, he slowly headed to class, thinking about Rose the whole time. He was starting to feel as if it was his fault after all. If he'd of just let her have sex with him, they would probably be walking hand in hand to Potions together whilst talking about what they were going to do after classes. Well, everything had changed now and it didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon seen as how Rose didn't even want to be in the same corridor for more than a few seconds.

A few days passed and Scorpius and Rose ignored each other. Both too stubborn to do anything first. Until they both landed in detention in Transfiguration for not handing in assignments, and they were left alone whilst Professor Brown went to get some more supplies. This is where they were now, and Rose decided enough was enough and she wanted him back.

"Miss you." She whispered.

"Really Rosie? Because it doesn't feel like it at all." He snapped.

"You could of tried as well you know!" She exclaimed.

"I tried to be nice and do the right thing before and you threw it back in my face! Then threw me out of your life. Yes, I may have done the wrong thing in your eyes, but it was the right thing in the long run. You were upset and I didn't want to take advantage!"

"I needed you! My head was all over the place. My grandma had just died and I'd gotten used to the idea of pregnancy and got excited just to be told I wasn't! You should of been there for me!" She shouted.

"Don't be so selfish Rose. I went through the pregnancy scare to you know. Not just you. As for Molly dying, I tried to be there for you and you know it, so don't even try and say that!" Scorpius shouted back.

Rose knew he was right, she just didn't want to admit it, and Scorpius knew she wouldn't admit it because of her pride.

They were both huffing and puffing with anger by this point, and Scorpius noticed Rose's red hair had started to frizz. This was also when he realised he couldn't stay mad at his fiery redhead. He walked up to her and put her head in his hands, then placed his lips onto hers softly. She pushed him away immediately, and his face fell.

"Rejection hurts, doesn't it Scorpius. Please don't ever do it to me again." She smirked and pulled him back to her.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"I'm sorry to." She said before kissing him fiercely.

Unfortunately this was when Professor Brown walked back into the classroom and gave them extra separate detentions.

"At least you got things sorted I guess." Professor Brown joked while the pair jumped apart.

**A/N: Please review, it really does help me! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been busy with university and moving in to a new place with my boyfriend. **

After detention, they went for a stroll along the Great Lake.  
"I've missed this." Scorpius told her.  
"I know, me too. It just wasn't the same without you."  
They stopped and he tilted her head up lightly with his hand.  
"I love you Rosie, always."  
"I love you to."  
He leant in and kissed her passionately, whilst running his fingers down her back. He then move his lips from hers and kissed her neck softly. She grabbed his hand and they headed back to the dorm room, making up for lost time throughout the night.

Scorpius woke to find Rose was gone. She started lessons and hour earlier than him on a Monday. He looked over to see a box of chocolates lying on the bedside table. Chocolate for breakfast is bad, but he didn't care he'd not woken up in time for breakfast. He ripped open the packet and started to pick at them. He made a mental note to thank Rose later because they were delicious.  
His head started going fuzzy, then became clear again. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew he needed to find Felicity Cartwright.  
He got dressed and headed to lesson, he knew she'd be there. As he walked in, he spotted her in the corner and walked up to her.  
"Felicity my love, may I sit with you."  
"Yes of course." She giggled whilst winking at her friend across from her.  
He held her hand and laughed at all her jokes and asked her to sit with him at lunch.

Rose walked into the Great Hall and sat down in their usual space, and waited for Scorpius. She heard her cousin Albus gasp next to her, and looked up. She saw Scorpius walking in hand in hand with Felicity, a Slytherin from their year. Rose ran up to Scorpius as he walked past to the end of the table.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Rose shouted, tears starting to fill her eyes.  
"Sorry love but he wants me now." Felicity laughed.  
"Come on Flick, let's go." Scorpius urged.  
"I don't understand Scorpius, is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked.  
"No, I love Felicity Cartwright and she loves me. It's not my fault you can't get that into your head."  
"But Scorpius. Please. What are you talking about? Is this because of our argument?"  
"Sure, whatever gets you off my case. Bye." Scorpius said as Felicity pulled him away.  
Rose rushed out of the Great Hall and ran back to her dorm room.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door.  
"Go away!"  
"It's Albus, please let me in." He urged.  
"Lapis philosophorum." Rose muttered and the portrait swung open.  
Albus walked up to her and put a comforting arm around her neck.  
"I'm sorry, Rose. I don't know what he's playing at but ill string him up for this."  
"I don't know either, I'm so confused." Rose replied through sniffles.  
She leant on her Albus's shoulder and began to cry heavily, make up running down her face.

"Shh, it'll be okay, you've got us, you never needed him." Albus told her.  
"My dad was right after all, he told me to stay away from him. I should of listened for once. How could I have been so stupid."  
"I thought he was okay as well, my dad told me not to judge anyone because of their parents backgrounds, I'm seeing now that he might be wrong. You are not stupid Rose, he's stupid for fucking you around like this." He shook his head in disbelief.  
"We've been through so much. How could he do this to me?" She cried.  
"I don't know Rose, but I promise I'm going to find out what's going on."

Albus got up and left Rose's room, and headed back to his room.  
He walked over to his trunk, and picked up his most prized possession. His dad had given it to him on the day he had received his Hogwarts letter, along with an explanation of the story behind it. He took the invisibility cloak and shoved into his bag.

When Herbology ended, Albus snuck out after Felicity and pulled the cloak over himself. At first, the group of friends were talking about the lesson they had just had, and were complaining about the homework Professor Longbottom had set.  
As they reached the girls dorm room, he was about to give up hope until he heard one of the girls talking about Scorpius and followed them in.  
"So, what's the deal with you and Scorpius then?" The tall blonde girl asked.  
"We're in love obviously."  
The girls all burst into hysterical laughter.  
"Oh dear. How long do you have to keep this up?" A different girl asked.  
"Till they stop paying me." Felicity laughed whilst rummaging through her bag. "I've left my text book in class, I better go and get it or I won't be able to do Longbottom's assignment."  
"Want me to come with you?" The tall blonde asked.  
"No, that's okay."  
She got up to leave, and Albus saw his chance. He followed her as she left and pulled off the cloak as they were out of earshot distance of the other girls.  
"Felicity." He said so that she knew he was there.  
"Oh hi Albus, what's up?"  
"Who's paying you?" He asked her.  
"I don't know what you are talking about?"  
"Don't act dumb with me. I know your being paid to mess with Scorpius."  
"And if I was, you have no proof so back off."  
"Well if I have no proof, you can tell me why and how?"  
"I don't think so somehow." She laughed.  
"You do know who my father is right? He's taught me a lot of things, like spells and curses. You should probably tell me." He said whilst retrieving his wand from his pocket and pointing it at her.  
"Really Albus? You're gonna do this? I don't think you will." She mocked.  
"You really don't want to test that theory." He warned.  
She laughed and a few sparks came out of the end of Albus's wand. With that her facial expression changed from one of smugness to a face of worry. She knew that he was serious.  
"Fine, someone wants him away from Rose, and they are paying me to give him a love potion that makes him love me instead of her." She told him.  
"Who?" Albus questioned.  
"I can't tell you." She urged.  
Albus pushed his wand further to her neck. She gulped.  
"Okay, okay. It's his mother. It's Astoria."

**A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I think it was necessary to end then so that the next chapter ends in a good place.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To make up for my lack of updating in the last few months I have been working extremely hard to give you a few chapters at once. So here's another one the same day as one has already been posted! Aren't I good to you guys? Might even get another today at this rate. Enjoy! And please review! Much love. 3**

Scorpius's own mother was going against his own wishes. This was worse than Albus had predicted. He needed to help Scorpius, but first he needed to stop him taking the love potion.  
"You are going to stop giving him the love potion." He told Felicity.  
"Fine, just don't tell anyone, this isn't my fault." She whimpered.  
"What were you giving him that was laced with love potion anyway?" He asked.  
"Chocolates, I sent him a box laced with enough to last 2 days. Astoria said they were his favourite."  
"Okay, you are going to stop that now, or I will come back and this time it won't just be a warning." He threatened.  
"Fine."

Albus walked away from Felicity and headed to Scorpius's room. He needed to try and talk some sense into him. As he walked up to the room he heard Scorpius humming a love song as loud as he could. The love potion clearly hadn't worn off yet.  
"Oh hey Albus. What's up mate?" Scorpius asked as he whirled around the room.  
"It's not me I'm worried about its you. What's up with you?" He almost shouted in response.  
"Me? Nothing wrong with me. I'm in love." Scorpius giggled.  
That must be some strong love potion, Albus thought to himself.  
"Yes you are in love. In love with Rose Weasley." Albus shouted.  
"No, I am in love with Felicity."  
"No you are under the effects of a love potion."  
"No I love Fel-"  
Before he could finish the word he stumbled and clutched at his head.  
"How many of the chocolates did you eat this morning?"  
"About half the box. Why?" Scorpius said with a strained voice.  
"That means the potion should be wearing off. That's why your head hurts, by the sounds of it, it was strong doses in each chocolate."

Scorpius's head started going cloudy and flashes of images of him and Felicity danced through his mind, then a flash of orange and his head was clear again.  
"Rose." He whispered.  
"It's alright mate, she's pissed at you but I'm sure she'll be okay when we explain what happened." Albus told him.  
"Albus?"  
"Yes mate."  
"What exactly did happen?" He asked.  
"Basically your mum paid Felicity to give you a love potion to make you fall in love with her rather than be in love with Rose. I don't know why, but I assume you'll be finding out." Albus told him.  
"Trust me, I will be, but first I need sort things out with Rose. It's bad enough that her Grandma died, she didn't need me running off to another woman." He told him.  
"I know Scorpius. She'll understand." Albus promised.  
"Come on then, lets go find her."

The boys arrived at Rose's room and Albus let them both in. Rose looked up from the bed with her puffy red eyes as they walked in.  
"What are you doing here?" She screamed at Scorpius.  
"How could you let him in here after what he's done? She screamed at Albus. "Guess I need to change my password again."  
"Rose, just hear him out please. It's not his fault." Albus told her.  
"Are you actually kidding me right now? Get out now." She shouted whilst pointing to the door.  
"Please Rosie. Let me explain." Scorpius pleaded whilst grabbing the hand she had her infinity ring on. "Infinity remember."  
"Yeah well you screwed that up didn't you." She whispered.  
"Please. She used a love potion. Do you really think after all we've been through I could just up and leave you for someone else? Do you think that little of me?" He said, tears starting to well up in his grey eyes. "I love you Rose, infinitely."  
"How do I know your not lying about the love potion just to get back with me?" She said spitefully and pulled her hand away from him.  
"Really Rosie? I promise you, I don't know what happened exactly, but I am sure as hell going to find out." He promised.  
"I'm going to leave you two to it." Albus announced as he walked out of the door.  
"I'm so confused Scorpius. My heads all over the place. So much has happened in the past week. My brain can't process it all." She said as she began to cry again.  
"Please Rosie, I hate seeing you like this. Especially when it's my fault." He whispered as he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
She began to cry even harder into his chest.  
"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay." Scorpius promised.  
"I love you, please don't leave me again." She cried.  
"I promise you Rose. No amount of love potion will take me away from you again. I love you infinitely."  
She pulled herself up to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. All he could taste was her salty tears, but he didn't care. He had his Rosie back.

Rose didn't need him to apologise, she could feel how sorry he was with the amount of passion he put into their kiss.  
"So why did Felicity do it? She asked him.  
"Apparently she said my mother was paying her."  
"Do you believe her?"  
"I think I do." He said solemnly.  
"Why though? What does your mother have against us?"  
"Honestly, I don't know Rose. I'm going to find out though. I'm going to see if I can get permission to apparatus home tonight."  
"Okay, I hope she was lying, I'd hate to think your mum didn't like me."  
"We have some making up to do before I disappear."  
He wiped away all hear tears as she giggled.  
"I've missed that sound so much." He told her, before lightly pushing her to the bed.  
"I. Love. You. So. Much." He said between kisses on her neck.  
"I love you to." She breathed as he pulled her top above her head.

After about an hour of 'making up' Scorpius decided he should get going.  
"I'll be back soon Rosie, I'll come here when I'm back. Okay?"  
"Okay. Don't be too long, I miss you already."  
"Miss you to."

He arrived at his parents house half an hour later, and walked straight in. He found his father in the lounge reading.  
"Where's mum? I need to talk to her, now." He asked him.  
"Upstairs, apparently she doesn't like spending time with me unless its a meal time." Draco answered.  
When he got to his parents bedroom he walked in and saw him mother sitting in the chair next to the bed reading.  
"What the fuck did you do mother?"

**A/N: only one more chapter and the epilogue and Bump in the Road is complete! Please review, it makes me very happy and I really appreciate it! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: told you you may get another, and I've finished the epilogue to. Enjoy!**

"Why darling, I don't know what you are talking about." She smirked.

"You will fucking tell me right now." He was starting to get angry.

"I did what was best for you. You were supposed to be with Felicity. It was arranged when I fell pregnant with you. It's the way us purebloods work."  
"I don't care about your stupid purebloods rules. I love Rose."  
Astoria laughed in his face.  
"I don't care about your little crush. If you don't want to lose out on the family money, you will be with Felicity, and when you've finished Hogwarts you will marry her."  
"You think I care about the family money?! I would rather be with Rose and have no money than be in a loveless marriage like you and dad. No amount of money will change that!" He screamed at his mother.  
She looked as if she had been slapped in the face.  
"You mean you'd rather have a Weasley over money?"  
"Yes. That 'Weasley' is the girl I love, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her." He shouted.  
"What's all this commotion?" Draco asked as he walked into the bedroom.  
"Did you know about this?" Scorpius spat.  
"Know about what?" Draco looked genuinely confused.  
"Mum has been paying a pureblood at my school to give me love potion." He informed him.  
"WHAT? Astoria I told you not to do this. You promised you wouldn't. I don't want him ending up like us. I want him in a happy marriage with someone he loves. I don't want him to make the same mistakes as us."  
Draco looked disappointed in his wife.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted the pureblood line to carry on. That's what your father would of wanted." Astoria said.  
"I don't care what my fathers beliefs were, mine aren't the same and I don't want my son to have those views. So leave him be." Draco warned. "Don't worry Scorpius, I'll sort this out. I'm sorry for what your mothers done. I think you should get back to school and be with Rose."  
"Okay dad, thanks." He nodded as he walked out of the room.  
As Scorpius walked down the large wooden stairs he heard shouting from his parents room. He shook his head and walked faster down the stairs, apparating the second he reached the front door step.

Scorpius headed to his room to grab his textbooks so that he and Rose could study for their lesson the next day. He was determined to take her mind off everything, especially with it being Molly's funeral in a couple of days.  
He walked back to Rose's room and knocked, she let him in and pulled him into a hug.  
"What happened?" She asked him, a look of worry on her face.  
"It's okay, it was mum. But dads sorting it. He's not happy with her at all. Anyway, it's all sorted, we don't need to worry about that anymore." He reassured her.  
"Okay." She beamed up at him.  
"There's my smiley firecracker. I've missed her."  
He kissed her lips passionately then pulled away.  
"Anyway missus, we have some studying to do." He told her.  
"Oh." Rose said, raising and eyebrow in a seductive way.  
"No Weasley, I mean actual studying. Although we can do what your thinking after if you do enough studying." He smiled.  
"Oh, I like the sound of that Malfoy." She winked.  
After a long session of studying they decided to call it a night. They both got undressed and cuddled together in bed. Scorpius heard a knocking at the window and got up to investigate. It was his families owl. He let it in and read the note attached.  
"What is it Scorpius?" Rose asked him.  
"My parents.. They're getting a divorce." He told her.  
"Oh sorry."  
"No it's okay, I think it's for the best. They have different views and stuff and I think if it wasn't for me they wouldn't still be together anyway." He admitted.  
"Oh okay, well get back into bed and we can cuddle."  
Scorpius laid back in bed and faced the ceiling. He knew they were in for a tough few days, but he also knew they'd get through it. Together.

**A/N: only the epilogue now and this is over! Please review! :) **


	10. Epilogue

__**A/N: well this is it. The epilogue. The final part. I really hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Enjoy! :)**

_10 years later.._

Scorpius rubbed his hand across his fiancées swelling belly. She was almost 9 months pregnant, and still looked as gorgeous as ever. He remembered the day perfectly when she told him she was expecting.

He was watching a muggle device called a television, when she walked in and placed a weird stick in his hand with two pink lines in the middle of it.

"What the hell is this?" He had asked her.

"A device muggles use to find out whether they are pregnant or not." She answered.

"Oh. I see."

"Two lines is the equivalent to green on a wizards pregnancy test." She smiled.

"Oh right, okay... Wait... Rose.. You're having a baby? We're having a baby?" He looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes, and by the way, I had to urinate on that stick."

He threw the stick to the floor and walked up to Rose, lifting her then spinning her around.

The only time he'd been as happy was when he proposed to her on her 25th birthday.

It had been a long time since Scorpius had spoken to his mother, but his father was visiting at the moment and brought them gifts for his granddaughter. They had gotten divorced 10 years ago and were both much happier apart. His mother had left to travel the world as soon as the divorce papers were finalised.

"Scorpius, I think it's time."

"Time for what?" He asked, confused.

"We'll considering there was just a gush of water from below, I'm gonna go with saying I am going into labour. " Rose panted.

"Shit. Ill grab your suitcase, we need to go now... Dad can you help me with Rose's stuff it needs to go in the car, she's not allowed to apparatus whilst in labour."

Rose was having contractions, and they were coming faster and mo painful each time.

By the time they got to the hospital the midwife told her she was ready to push.

"Come on firecracker time to bring our Sadie into this world." Scorpius whispered in her ear.

Not long after, Sadie Molly Malfoy was born.

"I love you." Rose whispered using her last part of energy.

He looked at her face as she held her arms out to hold her baby, and gave her a huge smile.

"And I love you and Sadie, always, infinity, no matter what."

** A/N: thanks for following, reviewing, favouriting etc! :) **

**also I have decided not to do the other version of this story. I decided to put the pregnancy bit into the epilogue instead jus because I thought this was a better option. Sorry if that disappoints anyone! Love you all! Thanks again. Please review so that it can help me in future stories. Thanks :) **


End file.
